Deux rebelles, ça va faire des étincelles
by MarianaOtaku
Summary: Marie vient de déménager. Sa vie semble assez simple. Quoiqu'un peu difficile. Cependant, elle peut compter sur ses amis pour l'aider, enfin... elle peut surtout compter sur l'un d'entre eux... Attention : Langage assez cru par moment et il est notion de drogues, je n'incite en aucun cas à sa consommation !
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Lundi, premier jour de cours. Mon réveil sonna en indiquant 7:00. Je l'arrêtai et m'habillai d'une robe noire et des Doc Martens de la même couleur. Je ne pris pas la peine de manger et je sortis de ma petite maison. Il faisait encore relativement chaud donc je ne pris pas de veste. Je partis en direction du lycée avec mon sac à dos, rien de plus banal Après quelques minutes je pousse la barrière de ce fameux lycée. Quelques élèves étaient dans la cour, dont un qui a accroché mon regard, il tenait une PSP dans ses mains.

« Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui ! » pensais-je en franchissant les portes du hall.

L'intérieur était assez coloré et bizarrement, j'aimais beaucoup. Ne sachant pas où aller j'interpellai donc une fille aux cheveux violet :

« Bonjour, tu sais où est l'accueil ? » lui dis-je  
« B-B-Bonjour, O-oui, tu v-vas à gauche au b-bout du c-couloir » bégayait -elle  
« Merci » la remerciais je en la gratifiant d'un léger sourire qu'elle me rendit en rougissant.

Je pris donc le chemin qu'elle m'a gentiment indiqué. Mon regard balayait les élèves présents dans le couloir, beaucoup avaient l'air gentils. Puis, je remarquai un groupe de trois filles assez jolies qui affichaient des posters d'une autre fille avec des moustaches dessinées au dessus de ses lèvres. Je ne dis rien, c'était mon premier jour après tout. Alors que je me trouvais devant le bureau de la directrice, j'entendis des voix étouffées. Je patientais. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, il me regarda brièvement puis parti en faisant tomber un briquet de sa poche. Je le ramassais discrètement. La rondelette directrice me fit signe d'entrer et de m'asseoir. Ainsi commence la discussion :

\- « Bonjour mademoiselle et bienvenue dans ce lycée. J'espère que tout se passera pour le mieux pour vous et vos études » me dis-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.  
\- « Bonjour madame, je l'espère aussi » lui répondis-je un peu intimidée.  
\- « J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous avez été renvoyé de votre ancien lycée car vous avez été violente avec un de vos camarade »  
« Oui, je me faisais harceler par cette personne » lui dis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

La conversation s'étendait en longueur, je l'écoutais d'une oreille en souriant. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle me donna les informations nécessaires à ma scolarité : ma classe, mon emploi du temps allégé,ma carte pour la cafétéria ainsi que les quelques brochures de club. Je lui répondis que je voulais faire partie du club de basket. Elle me fit un signe de tête et m'indiqua la sortie. Je me dirigeais vers mon premier cour d'histoire dans ce tout nouveau lycée. Je frappa à la porte et m'excusai de mon retard auprès du professeur Faraize si ma mémoire est bonne :

\- « Bonjour monsieur, je suis la nouvelle élève. Désolée pour le retard, j'étais dans le bureau de la directrice » lui dis-je.  
\- « Bonjour, le cours n'a pas encore commencé, il reste une place au fond de la classe, comment-vous appelez-vous ? »  
\- « Marie. »

Je m'installe donc au fond de la classe et commence à regarder les élèves. Je reconnu celui qui avait sa PSP dans les mains ce matin ainsi que la fille timide à qui j'ai demandé mon chemin. Le professeur sorti pour faire des photocopies, je sors donc mon téléphone afin de répondre aux messages anonymes que je recevais. J'entendis une personne s'asseoir ( enfin se vautrer ) sur la chaise voisine à la mienne.

« Winged Skull hein ? » dit il en faisant référence à ma coque de téléphone.  
« Hum...oui ? C'est si étonnant ? » dis-je avec un petit sourire.  
« Pour une fille ouais. » répondit-il en regardant la porte.  
« Macho va »

Il sourit à ma remarque. Après quelques instants, le professeur revint et s'excusa de ce contre-temps. Le cours se passa relativement bien, mis-à-part que les trois filles qui collaient des affiches sont dans ma classe et passaient leur temps à piailler. Je vais me plaire ici, c'est certain.

La pause du midi sonna. Je suivais donc les lycéens vers la cafétéria et je mangeai seule. Il était 13h30 et je reprenais les cours à 14h, j'avais donc le temps de fumer une cigarette. Je sortis donc du lycée et m'asseyais à même le sol. Je pris une cigarette et l'allumai. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne s'installe en face de moi. C'était le garçon aux cheveux rouges accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux argents :

« Tu peux me prêter ton briquet ? J'ai perdu le miens. »  
« Tiens, tu l'avais fais tomber en sortant de chez la directrice. »

Il me remercia et alluma sa clope. Il me tendit son briquet :

« Tu peux le garder si tu veux, j'essaie d'arrêter de fumer. Lys, tu peux y aller tu sais. » me dis-il.

Son ami nous fit un signe de tête et un léger sourire. Je pris son briquet malgré mon étonnement. Je le regardais de plus près : il était gris métallisé et très rayé. Notre discussion s'arrêta là. Nous retournâmes en cours, c'était intéressant et long à la fois, Dieu que je n'aime pas les maths. Libération, la cloche sonna 18h. Le délégué principal vint me voir à la sortie de la classe pour que je le suive dans son bureau. J'assistai à une sorte de baston de regard entre le garçon aux cheveux rouges et le délégué. Je vis ensuite le grand aux cheveux gris poser sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui m'avait donné son briquet. Mon attention se porta donc sur le blond qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau, je le suivis. Il me demanda quel club je voulais et je lui ai répondu le club de basket, il hocha la tête et me « libéra », il était un peu présomptueux je trouve ce blondinet. Alors que je passais le grillage du lycée pour rentrer chez moi, on me toucha l'épaule.  
« Au fait, je suis Castiel. » 


	2. Chapitre 2

Mardi, deuxième jour de cours. Il était écrit sur mon emploi du temps que je terminais à 16h, comment mieux commencer la journée ? Je reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de mes parents, ils voulaient avoir des nouvelles. Mes parents m'avaient émancipé il y a de cela un an, ils voyaient que j'étais très autonome et que je savais me débrouiller, ils ont alors pu réaliser leur rêve : voyager. Ils se sont toujours bien occupés de moi, leur fille unique, mon père m'avait même enseigné à me défendre. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que j'allai au lycée. Alors que je fumais devant le lycée, je vis une blonde magnifique s'approcher de moi :

\- « Je sais que tu es nouvelle et que donc tu ne sais pas qui fait la loi ici, mais Castiel c'est mon mec alors arête de traîner avec ou il t'arrivera des bricoles. »

Elle me jetait ces mots à la figure. Voulant éviter les histoires, je lui répondis par l'affirmative avec un sourire. Elle eut l'air satisfaite et partit. Non mais! Elle me menaçait en plus ! Je devais me calmer, ce n'était que mon deuxième jour dans ce lycée et je m'attirais déjà des ennuis. J'entrai donc dans le lycée un passablement énervée. Je rejoignis ma classe et nous attendîmes le professeur. En cours, je ne cessais de repenser à cette blonde, j'avais une folle envie de lui remettre les idées en place. Puis, je remarquai que Castiel n'était pas là. Peu importe, elle serait folle de rage la blonde s'il se remettait à côté de moi... J'avais raison, quand Castiel arriva en retard et se mit à côté de moi, elle me jeta un regard si noir que j'en eu des frissons dans le dos. Je décidai donc de l'ignorer , je n'allais quand même pas avoir peur de cette fille, ce serait ridicule... Et pourtant, c'est à cause d'une fille dans son genre que j'ai été renvoyé de mon ancien lycée. Je passais les deux heures de philosophie à rêvasser en regardant à travers la fenêtre. J'étais si fatiguée. Je rouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis un coup de coude dans mes côtes. Je regardai mon voisin et il me fit signe que le professeur me fixait, je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête. Deux heures de cours passèrent. Je retrouvais toute ma matière grise quand la cloche sonna l'heure de manger. Sur le chemin pour aller manger deux filles me parlèrent :

\- « Salut ! Tu veux manger avec nous ? Je suis Rosalya et elle c'est Iris. »

La prénommée Iris me souriait. J'acceptai avec joie. Nous mangeâmes, nous parlâmes. N'en pouvant plus, j'abordai le sujet que me trottait dans la tête depuis le matin :

\- « Qui c'est la blonde dans notre classe ? » demandais-je avec une certaine appréhension  
\- « C'est Ambre, c'est la petite sœur de Nathaniel le délégué principal » me dis Iris  
\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Je répondis à Rosalya que c'était une simple question. Au cours de ce repas j'appris que Rosalya était la petite amie de Leight, le frère de Lysandre, le garçon aux cheveux gris qui est souvent avec Castiel. Je restais assez silencieuse. Nous repartîmes en cours. Je commençais à ne plus aimer l'histoire à cause de Monsieur Faraize, je n'aimais pas sa méthode donc je somnolais comme à mon habitude. Je partis devant le lycée pour fumer ( étonnant non ? ). Je vis Lysandre passer devant moi, il avait l'air pressé. Je vis quasiment toutes les personnes de la classe rentrer chez eux. J'avais tout mon temps, je n'avais rendez-vous que pour 18h30. Tandis que je cherchais mes écouteurs dans mon sac j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller : Ambre.

\- « Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, tu veux réellement briser un couple ? Tu veux réellement m'énerver ? »

« Si je l'éclate maintenant c'est bon, on est en dehors du lycée » pensais-je. Je soupirai et lui répondis :

\- « Écoute, j'en ai rien à faire de toi ou de ton copain, je veux juste être tranquille alors maintenant tu vas dégager avant que je t'éclate contre le mur, pigé ?! »

Ma voix augmenta sur la fin de ma phrase. Elle me dit quelque chose dans le genre « On verra ». Je restais là, à écouter de la musique en fumant les yeux fermés. Je sentis quelqu'un fouiller mes poches. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Castiel :

\- « Tu fais quoi là ? » lui demandais-je un peu paniquée  
\- « Calme, je veux juste un briquet. Me regarde pas comme ça ! »  
\- « Tu n'étais pas censé arrêter ? » lui dis-je en lui tendant son bien.  
\- « Pas vraiment en fait, j'ai dis ça parce que Lysandre voulait que j'arrête et comme il m'a vu fumer avec toi la dernière fois j'ai menti »

Je dis alors de reprendre son briquet, il refusa. Je ne demandai pas pourquoi même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas le récupérer.

\- « Ta copine est partie au fait. »  
\- « Ma copine ? Quelle copine ? »  
\- « Bah Ambre ! » lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils  
\- « C'est pas ma copine, c'est une vieille meuf qui veut sortir avec moi. Je ne veux pas, j'ai peur de ce qu'il y a sous son maquillage »  
\- « Si ça se trouve c'est un mec »

Nous rigolâmes à cette blague douteuse. Vers 18h20 je me levai. :

\- « Tu fais quoi ? » me demanda-il  
\- « J'ai un rendez-vous, je vais adopter un chien » dis-je en époussetant mes vêtements  
\- « J'peux v'nir ? J'ai rien à faire »

J'acceptai sa proposition et nous dirigeâmes vers l'animalerie. C'était étrange, ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'on se connaissait et pourtant j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'animalerie, j'étais un peu inquiète car j'ai peur de mal m'occuper de ma future boule de poil. On me tira de ma rêverie :

« Tu comptes attendre la fermeture ? » me dit Castiel d'un ton impatient

Je m'excusai et nous passâmes les portes. Une forte odeur de nourriture pour animaux me titillèrent les narines. Je regardai autour de moi : il y avait des grandes cages qui enfermaient des chiens, des chats et mêmes des oiseaux. J'observais les différents animaux puis on m'interpella :

« Bonjour, vous devez-être Marie ? » me demanda un petit homme rondouillard

« Bonjour Monsieur Dupré, oui c'est bien moi. »

Il me fit signe de le suivre et Castiel me dit qu'il allait demander quelque chose à une vendeuse. Je m'installai face à son petit bureau et il me rappela les conditions, comme être bien attentive à la santé de l'animal par exemple.

« Avez-vous un grand espace où il pourra se défouler ? »

« Je vis en dans une petite maison avec un jardin de 50 mètres carrés, c'est suffisant? » demandai-je gênée.

« Oui c'est suffisant, l'idéal serai de l'emmener se promener dans les environs de temps en temps puisque que vôtre chien est pratiquement adulte » me dit-il gentiment.

Nous réglâmes les derniers détails à savoir le nom, le prix ainsi que le nécessaire à acheter. Je commençai à être tellement excitée à l'idée de rentrer chez moi avec Skeleton, mon chien. Nous sortîmes du bureau puis M. Dupré me laissa un moment pour faire mes achats. Castiel me rejoignit :

« Alors ? »

« Il est parti le chercher » dis-je avec un grand sourire

« Je t'ai même pas demandé la race et le sexe ? » me demanda-il intéressé

« C'est un Boxer et un mâle, je voulais l'appeler Mike Tison mais il n'a pas voulu. »

Nous rîmes à cette blague assez ridicule puis le vendeur revint avec mon chien. Il a les poils marron, il m'arrivait à la cuisse, quel chien adorable. Je me mis sur les genoux pour pouvoir le caresser, il me renifla gentiment la figue, c'est bon signe, il renifla également les jambes de Castiel qui, étrangement, ne dit rien. Après les usages de politesses auprès du vendeur nous sortîmes, après tout, nous avons passé 45 minutes dans l'animalerie.

« Désolée je ne pensais pas que ça allait prendre autant de temps » m'excusais-je

« T'inquiète, j'ai acheté des jouets pour le miens » me dit-il en regardant Skeleton

Nous nous échangeâmes nos numéros puis nous nous séparâmes. Je décidai de passer par le parc avant de rentrer chez moi. Le soleil se couchait et je m'en fichais royalement. Je m'essayai sur un banc en parlant avec mon chien :

« Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous deux hein ? Dommage que tu ne puisses pas me répondre sinon tu m'aurais traité de folle »

Je riais toute seule, je faisais peur aux vieux qui étaient à côté, mais je m'en fichais j'étais heureuse.

Une semaine passa sans aucun accroc. Le lundi suivant, j'éteignis le son de mon réveil puis poussai Skeleton qui s'est endormi sur mes jambes. Je mangeai, m'habillai, me brossait les dents, donnai à manger à mon chien puis je parti vers une nouvelle journée de cours. Arrivée devant le lycée, je vis qu'il me restait assez de temps pour fumer. Je roulai donc une cigarette lorsque je vis le blondinet ( alias le délégué principal ) me regarder d'un air furieux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? Mayday mayday il vient me voir je fais quoi ? Je peux faire mine de m'évanouir ? » pensais-je. Il arriva juste devant moi puis me dit :

« Arrête de faire du mal à ma sœur ou je préviens la directrice, sachant ton parcours dans ton ancien lycée elle n'aura aucun mal à sévir » me dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Pardon ? Ta sœur t'a dit quoi au juste ? »

Il ignora ma question et parti. C'est quoi cette famille de timbrés ? J'allumai ma cigarette puis la fuma, les yeux dans le vide. Absorbée pas mes pensées je ne réagi pas quand l'ami de Castiel, à savoir Lysandre me dit bonjour. Il dû me toucher l'épaule pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

« Hey, tout va bien ? » demanda-il avec les sourcils froncés

« Oh hum désolée, oui oui tout va bien, je réfléchissais juste aux cours qu'on aurait aujourd'hui »lui dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Il eut la gentillesse de ne pas me poser plus de questions. Nous allâmes ensembles en cours d'anglais. Je m'installai seule au fond de la classe puis Lysandre prit place à côté de moi. Le professeur débute son cours, j'en profitais pour observer cette peste d'Ambre. Qu'a-t-elle pu bien raconter à son frère ? Soudain Castiel entra en cours sans frapper, ce qui fit rugir de colère madame Vince. Il l'ignora et s'installa sans aucune délicatesse à une table libre. Ambre lui-fit un grand sourire qu'il ne vit pas. J'avais une boule au ventre. La sonnerie retentit je sortis de la classe et me dirigea vers les toilettes. Je regardai les affiches accrochées au mur lorsque je vis sur l'une d'elle le visage d'Ambre avec écrit : « Ambre suicide-toi » ce qui me choqua le plus c'était la signature inscrite en bas, c'était la mienne. J'étais sûre qu'elle avait fait cette affiche pour pouvoir m'accuser par la suite. Ambre venait de déclarer la guerre.


	4. Chapitre 4

4ème chapitre.

J'avais des ennuis. De GROS ennuis. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Ambre pour qu'elle fasse ça ? » pensais-je. Tous les élèves de l'école, les professeurs, la directrice allaient croire que j'avais fais cette affiche. Je décidai donc d'aller arracher toutes ces affiches avant que la directrice ne s'en aperçoive. Pendant une heure j'arrachai ces maudits bout de papier. Il n'y en avait plus aucun nul part. Tant pis pour mon heure de mathématiques, je devais les enlever. Je marchai rapidement pour aller jeter ces feuilles à l'extérieur du lycée. Soudain on m'attrapa le bras et on me tira dans une salle de classe plongée dans l'obscurité. Je fis une clé de bras à mon agresseur :

« Ah putain Marie arrête ça, on va se faire griller à cause de toi » me-cria une voix que je connais

« Castiel ? »

« Bordel de merde lâche mon bras ! »

Je le lâchai automatiquement, je lui demandai des explications.

« Des explications ? Tu allais droit sur la directrice là, et si elle te voyait avec ces bout de papiers dans les mains c'est l'exclusion direct ! En plus t'es en train de sécher. »

« Tu sèches aussi je te signale. »

« Ouais mais moi je colle pas des affiches »

« Moi non plus, je les décolle, Ambre les a collé partout, pour que je me fasse virer j'imagine. Pour que je ne drague plus son Castichou » lui-dis-d'une voix mauvaise.

« Elle me gave cette vieille meuf putain. »

« Son frère m'a menacé tout à l'heure ».

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Castiel, il était furieux.

« Tu penses que je peux sortir ? » demandais-je à Castiel.

« Ouais je pense » me répondit-il.

J'ouvrais doucement la porte tout en regardant discrètement aux alentours. Je décidai de sortir. Je traversais la cours puis je passai par dessus le portail. Je couru vers les lotissements avoisinant le lycée et je jetai les affiches dans une poubelle au hasard. Lorsque je revins au lycée je j'entendis des bruits de quelque chose qu'on pousse contre un casier. Ce n'est pas mes affaires mais si jamais j'arrivais à séparer une bagarre je pourrai gagner quelques points auprès de la directrice. Je couru donc en direction des éclats de voix. « C'est pas possible » me dis-je. Castiel tenait fermement Nathaniel par le col contre les casiers. Je

« Je te jure sale bouffon que même pas tu lui reparles comme ça de ta vie. » lui dit Castiel très énervé.

« Mais de qui tu parles bon sang ?! »

« Fais pas l'innocent, il n'y a que deux personnes assez folles pour menacer Marie et tu en fais partie. »

« Elle fait du mal à ma sœur ! » dit Nathaniel en repoussant le rouge.

« Mais on en a rien à péter de ta sœur ! C'est ta sœur qui me court après et qui m'étouffe, Marie se défend juste quand on l'agresse ! »

« Vie dans ton monde d'illusions alors sale imbécile décoloré ».

Ils commençaient à se battre. Castiel avait largement le dessus mais il risquait de blesser sérieusement le blond. Je décidai de m'interposer. Je touchai l'épaule de mon ami mais comme je m'y attendais il tenta de me repousser. Alors je lui saisis le bras, lui fis une clé de bras et donna un coup de pied à l'arrière de ses genoux pour le faire tomber à genoux. Nathaniel me regardait surpris.

« T'as intérêt de rien dire de ce qui vient de se passer ou je balance tes menaces de l'autre jour. Maintenant dégage. »

Il ne dit rien et part en courant. Il devait avoir peur pour sa place de délégué principal. Castiel respirait rapidement et tentait de se dégager.

« Si je te lâche tu ne me frappes pas ? » demandais-je sur la défensive.

« Je frappe pas mes potes et encore moins les filles. »

« Mouais »

Je le relâchais quand même. Il se redressa, j'avais oublié à quel point il était grand ce type. Il soupira.

« J'ai la flemme d'aller en cours, tu viens chez moi ? » me demanait-il

« Si tu insistes. » lui répondais-je avec un sourire sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5. ( Changement de temps de conjugaison, ce sera au présent maintenant, je trouve cela plus vivant et naturel que le passé simple ! )

Nous marchons donc dans les rues de Sweet City. Je découvre de nouvelles rues, de nouveaux magasins. Le trajet se fait en silence. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Il devait être quelque chose comme 14h. Nous n'avons toujours par mangé. Je lui propose de prendre un plat à emporter au restaurant chinois du coin, il accepte. Nous arrivons chez lui, c'est une maison assez simple avec pierres apparentes. Les volets sont fermés, il a un petit jardin à l'arrière. Nous entrons et aussitôt une boule de poil nous tourne autour d'un air heureux. Je souris puis dépose la nourriture sur la table. Je le caresse derrière les oreilles. « Alors voici le fameux démon » lui dis-je. Oui je parle aux chiens. Pendant que Castiel ouvre ses volets, je m'assieds au pied de sa télé. Je regarde les jeux vidéos qu'il a. Je mets mes cheveux derrière mon oreille gauche lorsqu'il me dit :

\- J'avais jamais fais gaffe mais t'as des piercings.

Il fait référence à ceux de mes oreilles. Oui, j'en ai 6 aux oreilles, quatre sur mon oreille gauche et deux sur l'autre.

\- J'ai un tatouage aussi. Mais je te le montrerai que si t'es sage. Non sérieusement je ne peux juste pas tout de suite.

Je regarde son salon. Il y a une cuisine ouverte et un bar qui sépare les deux. A droite de la télé, une guitare attire mon attention.

\- Tu en joues ? Lui demandais-je des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Non c'est à mon chien, c'est lui qui en joue.

\- Très drôle.

Il détourne le sujet de conversation en me proposant une partie. Il me prend par les sentiments là. Il allume sa console et lance Assassin's Creed Origins.

\- Cast, t'es mon Dieu.

\- Tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Quel petit prétentieux. On joue pendant des heures en échangeant la manette lorsque l'autre meurt. En passant la manette je m'étire en regardant par la fenêtre. Il fait nuit.

\- Merde, il fait déjà nuit, faut que je rentre.

\- Tu peux rester là si tu veux.

\- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas mes affaires et mon chien doit avoir faim.

Il se propose de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi. Je refuse, j'habite à quelques rues d'ici. En réalité, on voit le toit de ma maison de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il me laisse partir après m'avoir dit de lui envoyer un message quand je serai rentrée.

\- Oui papa. Lui dis-je en riant. Allez, à plus Cast et merci, à plus tard Démon !

\- Bye.

Je sors et marche en direction de ma maison. C'était sympa mais maintenant je dois faire mes leçons à 22h alors que je n'ai toujours pas mangé ni donné à manger à mon chien. Le ciel est couvert et la pluie commence à tomber. Je n'ai ni veste ni parapluie, donc je cours telle une imbécile jusqu'à chez moi. Je récupère mes clés dans mon sac et ouvre la porte. Skeleton me court dessus et me fait tomber sur les fesses pour me lécher le visage. Je le dispute sans conviction puis referme la porte derrière moi. Je me mets aux fourneaux, je me fais des pâtes carbonaras pendant que mon chien frotte sa tête contre mes jambes. Je laisse l'eau bouillir pour aller donner à manger à ce gros chien. Je lui ouvre la baie vitrée au passage pour qu'il puisse se défouler un peu. Je mange dans la cuisine en silence, je n'ai pas de télévision. Je me fais mon traditionnel chocolat chaud et sort avec mon sachet de tabac. Je m'assois sur la terrasse tout en étant adossée aux briques de ma maison. Je roule et commence à fumer en regardant mon chien chasser les moustiques. J'expire la fumée quand je reçois un message.

De Castiel.

« T'es rentrée ? Tu as oublié le message grosse feignasse »

A Castiel.

« Oui je suis rentrée, désolée j'avais trop faim donc j'ai oublié. Je te retourne le compliment pauvre naze. »

De Castiel.

« Espèce de grosse, bonne nuit à demain. »

Je ne réponds pas à son message mais maintenant que je sais où il habite je vais pouvoir lui offrir un magnifique réveil demain. Je souris devant mon initiative. Je m'adore. Je termine ma clope et mon chocolat et je siffle mon chien pour le rentrer. Je file à la douche et m'enroule dans mes couvertures. Je m'endors doucement bercée par la respiration de mon chien qui dort à côté de mon lit.

Mon réveil sonne à 6:00. Je suis encore fatiguée mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je mange rapidement, me brosse les dents. Puis je m'habille en robe noire avec des collants, le temps se rafraîchit. Je donne à manger à mon chien et entre-ouvre la baie vitrée pour qu'il puisse sortir quand il en a envie. Je prends mon sac et je pars. J'arrive devant chez Castiel et ouvre la porte. Elle n'est pas fermée à clé. Je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre un bol et le remplir d'eau froide. Je rajoute même quelques glaçons. J'ouvre les portes un peu au hasard, je ne connais que sa cuisine et son salon. Au final je me laisse guider par des ronflements, c'est plus simple. J'ouvre en grand la porte laissée entre-ouverte et passe la tête à l'intérieur. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la faible luminosité. J'observe sa chambre, des livres et des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Quelques posters et photos sur les murs. Sur son bureau il y a quelques magasines. Je m'approche doucement de son lit et le voit dormir à poings fermés. Il n'a qu'un jogging en guise de pyjama. Je souris de toute mes dents et renverse le bol sur sa tête. Il se réveille en sursaut et met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se lève d'un bond en criant « Toi t'es morte ». Je me mets aussitôt à courir dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape par taille et me soulève du sol.

\- J'ai le mal de l'air repose moi ! Cri-je.

Il n'en fait rien et ouvre une porte du pied. La salle de bain. Il me met sous la douche et allume le jet d'eau froide. Je suis gelée et trempée en un rien de temps. Il rit à gorge déployée ce salop.

\- Excuse toi.

Je l'observe, il est penché vers moi pour ne pas que je m'échappe et des gouttes d'eau tombent de ses cheveux pour venir s'écraser sur son torse.

\- Je m'excuse.

Je dis cela avec un grand sourire. Je suis si fière de ma petite blague que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de sourire. Il me relâche au final, récupère deux serviettes et m'en jette une au visage.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te montrer où je vivais. Oh mais j'y pense, tu ne vas pas aller au lycée complètement trempée. Tu vas devoir passer chez toi, non ? Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Je me sèche rapidement les cheveux et je l'attends pour partir. Je joue avec son chien, je fais rouler sa balle et il me la rapporte.

\- Tu es plus gentil que ton maître toi hein ?

\- J'ai entendu ! crie t-il de la salle de bain.

Il arrive enfin habillé et prêt à partir. Il dit au revoir à son chien, prend sa veste en cuir et me suit. Je sens que sa vengeance sera bien pire qu'un bol d'eau glacé. Je grelotte, le froid mord ma peau déjà glacée. Je sens un poids chaud sur mes épaules. Il détourne la tête en disant :

\- Si t'es malade je ne pourrai pas me venger correctement.

Bien sûr je te crois. Cependant, je ne dis rien. Je me contente de refermer sa veste sur moi et d'avancer le plus vite possible. Je sors mes clés et rentre chez moi. Il me suit et il observe mon salon.

\- Y'a pas beaucoup de déco chez toi.

\- J'ai emménagé il y a un peu plus d'un mois et j'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper. Ni l'envie d'ailleurs.

Je file dans ma chambre et il me suit. Mon chien sur ses talons. J'ouvre mon armoire pour trouver de quoi me changer. Il s'approche et prend une tenue. C'est une robe assez courte noir et rouge. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus donc je prends ça et part me changer dans la salle de bain. Quand je reviens je le découvre assis sur mon lit en train de regarder dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Il me montre une photo.

\- C'est qui ?

\- C'est mes parents mais je n'ai pas de cadre pour l'accrocher.

Il repose la photo puis nous partons. Je remets sa veste sur mes épaules. Elle me va mieux qu'à lui de toute façon. Nous arrivons au lycée et Rosalya vient à notre rencontre.

\- Dépêchez-vous ça a sonné ! On a sport en plus.

Elle nous regarde bizarrement, surtout la veste que j'ai sur le dos puis nous la suivons jusqu'au gymnase. Castiel part dans les vestiaires de garçons pendant que je suis Rosalya en silence.

\- On fait quoi comme sport au fait ?

\- On fait du volley, c'est bien mieux que le demi-fond je trouve.

\- T'as pas idée à quel point. Lui souris-je.

Nous nous changeons dans les vestiaires des filles avec les autres de la classe. J'entends un bruit de fond constant. Insupportables ces pimbêches. Je devrais rendre la veste de Castiel avant qu'elles ne me fassent une scène inutile. Je me rends devant les vestiaires des gars et attends devant. Forcément, je ne vais pas rentrer, même si ça me plairait bien. J'attends quelques minutes avant de voir les garçons sortir tout d'un bloc, tous me regardent étrangement. Castiel s'approche et je lui rends sa veste à contre cœur. Il l'a prend et retourne dans les vestiaires la poser. Il revient et nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase. Le professeur fait des équipes en choisissant au hasard des noms sur la liste. Il y a trois équipes. Deux s'affrontent pendant que l'autre s'entraîne. Castiel, Rosalya et moi sommes dans trois équipes différentes. Le professeur appelle mon équipe pour jouer contre celle de Rosalya. Celle-ci vient me voir.

\- J'aimerai avoir ton numéro, je peux ?

\- Oui bien sûr attend. Passe ton téléphone.

Je lui prends son téléphone et court vers l'équipe de Castiel qui s'entraîne.

\- Tiens, tu peux mettre mon numéro dans le téléphone de Rosa ?

\- Ouais si tu veux j'ai que ça à faire.

Je le remercie quand le prof m'appelle de façon assez énervée :

\- Aller Marie bouge tes fesses ou on commence sans toi !

Je cours sur le terrain et le match commence. Je ne connais dans mon équipe qu'Iris, la rousse. Et encore je ne lui parle jamais. Nous jouons, j'essaie de donner mon maximum car je n'aime pas être un fardeau pour les autres. Le match dure 7 minutes et on se fait battre par Rosalya qui fait un très beau smash. On se rejoint essoufflée.

\- Bien joué Rosa, t'es trop forte.

\- Je sais bien Marie. Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

Nous rions à sa blague puis le prof annonce une pause pour tout le monde. Nous rejoignions Lysandre, Castiel, Violette et Iris. Le rouge me prend le bras et m'entraîne plus loin. Il me montre l'écran de mon téléphone d'un air furieux et me dit :

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que tous ces messages de menaces et d'insultes ?

Il a l'air vraiment énervé.

\- Hum.. Des personnes jalouses de ma sublime personnalité ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me regarde avec cet air, cet air qui me donne envie de m'enfuir pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve sur moi. Quelqu'un... Aidez-moi !


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6.

Mon cœur accélère. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Puis j'ai une idée. Une idée qui pourrait me sortir de ce merdier.

\- Si ton équipe bat la mienne, je t'avoue tout, sinon tu feras ce que je veux pendant un temps.

Il allait omettre une objection puis il a vu mon regard déterminé. Il soupire et fini par accepter. J'ai plus qu'à gagner un match contre tous les gars de la classe qui font tous 20 cm de plus que moi.. Optimisme ! Je peux le faire, je suis plus rapide même s'ils ont plus de force. Le prof nous appelle sur le terrain. Je me concentre. Je ne pratique que le self défense comme sport mais je pense que si je donne tout je peux y arriver. J'entends Rosalya nous encourager.

\- Aller Marie ! Et toi aussi Castiel, ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Mon cœur va exploser. Je vois le regard déterminé et une extrême concentration en mon ami aux cheveux rouges. Mon Dieu pourquoi je lui ai laissé mon téléphone, je suis trop stupide ! Voyons, c'est Castiel, je suis sûre qu'il cherchait juste des photos compromettantes dans mon téléphone. J'aurai dû les supprimer. Le prof donne le départ. Le seul moyen que j'ai c'est de détourner son attention. Je sais ce que je dois faire. J'ai dit « mon équipe », je ne suis pas obligée de jouer ce match. D'autant plus que ce prof a un petit penchant pour les jeunes filles. Ambre fait partie de mon équipe, je me suis contentée de l'ignorer mais elle me sera d'une grande aide. Je décide de la bousculer en faisant mine d'être concentré. Je renvoie la balle et je ressens une grande douleur dans la cheville gauche. Ambre m'a mit un coup de pied comme je m'y attendais sauf qu'au lieu de faire semblant d'avoir mal, j'étais réellement en train de souffrir. De plus, je suis tombée en me retournant la cheville. Le professeur vient me voir et me fait sortir. Il m'aide à marcher, je me dégooùute pour ce que je vais faire mais je tire discrètement sur mon t shirt pour laisser un décolleté plongeant apparent. Je lui fais ma demande :

\- Rosalya peut me remplacer s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Miss Rosalya ! Sur le terrain.

Je souris de satisfaction puis je grimace de douleur. Je m'assois sur le banc et Lysandre vient me voir.

\- Ça va Marie ? Tu veux que je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non ça va merci beaucoup. Je vais m'en remettre.

\- Le prof a vu que c'est Ambre qui t'a fait ça, il va sûrement la coller ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je hoche la tête. J'observe le match, ils sont à égalité. Aller Rosa, je crois en toi. Finalement, c'est Iris qui marque le dernier point et Rosa qui fait une passe décisive. On a gagné. Le soulagement se lit sûrement sur mon visage car Lysandre me sourit. Ambre se fait prendre à part par le prof qui nous ordonne de nous changer. Castiel arrive près de nous.

\- On a gagné ! Tu feras ce que je veux ! Dis-je en me moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- Je vais tuer Ambre.

\- Mais non regarde, je suis en pleine forme.

Afin d'appuyer mes dires j'ai la brillante idée de me lever et de mettre tout mon poids d'un coup sur ma cheville blessée. Je bascule en avant et on me retient. Castiel et Lysandre me soutienne. Je regarde le regard noir que porte le rouge en direction de la main de son ami qui est sur ma hanche. Ce dernier se contente de lui sourire. Ils m'accompagnent jusque devant les vestiaires des filles et

Rosa prend le relais. Je me déshabille et remet ma robe. Par contre je laisse ma cheville à l'air libre, je ne remets pas mes collants. Je sors difficilement. Il est 11h, j'aimerai bien fumer avant d'aller manger. J'attends Castiel, Lysandre et Rosalya devant. Quand tout le monde est arrivé je leur dit d'aller manger car je veux aller fumer.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté Castiel ? Lui demande Lysandre.

\- Ouais, je l'accompagne juste, avec sa cheville elle serait capable de tomber et de s'assommer comme une imbécile.

\- Je te permets pas !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation d'une gamine qui ne tient pas sur ses jambes !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le feu rouge ? Allez manger Ly...

Je m'arrête quand je me rends compte qu'ils sont déjà partis. Nous sortons du lycée et nous nous posons au parc qui n'est pas loin. Je m'assois dans l'herbe en m'adossant à un arbre rouge, aussi nommé Castiel. Je roule ma clope avec soin. Castiel m'observe.

\- Tu veux que je t'en roule une ? Lui demande-je.

\- Oui je veux bien, tu savais que quand tu es concentré tu replaces tes cheveux derrière ton oreille ?

\- Flippant, tu vas me dire combien j'ai de cheveux aussi ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Il entreprend vraiment de compter mes cheveux ébènes. Je lui roule sa clope mais garde les deux dans ma main. Il a arrêté de les compter et il me fait une tresse dans le dos. Je ferme les yeux, ça me détend. Il tâte mon poignet. Je mets un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'il cherche un élastique à cheveux. Je lui propose un ruban que j'attache toujours à mon poignet, il accepte. Il attache son œuvre avec un air fier. Je le remercie et lui tend sa cigarette. Je récupère le briquet qu'il m'a offert dans mon sac et allume ma cigarette. J'allume la sienne aussi, monsieur est trop fatigué soi-disant. Nous fumons en silence. Je récupère mon téléphone pour regarder la tresse qu'il m'a faite mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me propose de la prendre en photo avec le sien pour me la montrer. J'accepte donc.

\- Elle est belle. Tu devrais te lancer dans la coiffure.

\- Désolée j'ai déjà une carrière toute tracée dans le mannequinat. Dit-il en se relevant.

Je ris en me relevant aussi. J'enlève la poussière présente sur ma robe. Je me tiens sur un pied.

\- Aller en avant mon petit flamant rose. Il est 11h30 et j'ai faim. Monte sur mon dos, on va perdre moins de temps comme ça.

J'accepte avec joie tout en oubliant que je suis en robe (plutôt courte). Castiel se met à courir et je m'accroche à lui de peur de tomber. On arrive au lycée en à peine quelques minutes. Il me dépose sur le sol quand on voit la directrice au bout du couloir. On rejoint Rosa, Iris, Violette et Lysandre à la cafeteria. Je demande :

\- On a quoi comme cours là ?

\- On a que deux heures de philo ! On fini à 15h le vendredi c'est super ! Me répond Iris.

\- Oui.. mais la philo l'est un peu moins. Je vais m'arranger pour en faire un peu moins. Je vais fumer.

Je pars donc en laissant mes amis finir de manger. Je sens un regard me suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Je me sens un peu morose. Je sors du bâtiment et me rends devant le lycée. Je m'assois sur le sol comme à mon habitude. Je roule ma cigarette et me rend compte que je n'ai plus mon briquet. Merde, c'était un cadeau en plus. Je vois un autre type qui fume, je m'approche en marchant presque normalement et lui demande :

\- Je peux t'emprunter ton briquet ?

\- Ça dépend si tu me donnes ton prénom et ton numéro ma belle.

\- Je te demande juste ton briquet pas un rendez-vous.

\- Ça peut s'arranger ça tu sais. Je suis Drake.

\- Me casse pas les couilles putain sale macho, soit c'est oui soit c'est non !

Il me saisis le poignet et commence à s'énerver.

\- C'est pas une meuf comme toi qui va me rabaisser crois moi.

\- Lâche moi pauvre type, si t'as un problème d'ego ou quelque chose à compenser tu frappes à la mauvaise porte.

\- Sale garce je vais t'apprendre à comment te comporter devant un homme.

Je vois un éclair rouge passer et magiquement, Drake était au sol en train de se tenir le nez.

\- J'espère que tu ne parles pas à Marie de cette façon sale merdeux ?!

Castiel, toujours là celui-là.

\- Oh mec, Castiel je savais pas que c'était ta meuf. Désolée, j'aurai jamais osé sinon.

\- C'est pas ma meuf mais c'est tout comme alors surveille tes paroles.

Le mec détale comme un lapin. Je suis un peu perdue. « C'est pas ma meuf mais c'est tout comme ». Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire. Je cherche une imbécillité à dire pour me redonner contenance.

\- T'en as mis du temps ! Lui dis-je les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu aurais dû lui en mettre une dès le début tu sais. Mais tu préfères te la jouer princesse à sauver.

Je regarde mes vêtements. Doc Martens noires sales et abîmées, robe assez courte noire et rouge. J'en fais une belle de princesse tiens !

\- T'aurais pas vu mon briquet au fait ?

Il me le tend et je le regarde indignée. Il se sent obligé d'ajouter :

\- C'est pour pas que tu fumes sans moi !

Je souris, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi son excuse. Ma cheville ne me fait déjà plus mal. Pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie au final. Nous nous rendons en philo. Pour deux heures... En sortant je demande à Castiel :

\- Toi aussi maintenant tu as envie de devenir une libellule ?

\- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'écouter les cours toi.

Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7.

Quelques semaines ont passé. Nous sommes désormais en début décembre. Nous sommes vraiment devenus inséparables avec Mushu (alias Castiel). J'ai appris à connaître Rosalya et Lysandre. Je pense à tout ça, aujourd'hui, vendredi 8 décembre. Je sursaute à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Un message.

De Maman.

Coucou ma chérie, nous sommes actuellement en Inde avec ton père et tu nous manques tu sais. Beaucoup ! J'espère que tu es sage et que tu t'es fais de nouveaux amis. On pense rallonger notre voyage. Je t'embrasse, on t'aime ma fille.

Je sers le dents. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis fin juin. C'est-à dire depuis bientôt 6 mois. Et ils rallongent encore. Je n'ai aucun appel. J'ai juste quelques messages comme ça. Souvent les mêmes d'ailleurs. Je vais exploser si je ne fais rien. Je jette mon téléphone à terre. Renverse les quelques vases et ustensiles qui trainent dans le salon. Je jette tout. Je me tiens la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Putain pourquoi ? J'entends mon chien couiner. Lui aussi va finir par m'abandonner de toute façon. J'ouvre la porte et il se rue dehors et je le vois détaler dans l'obscurité. Je pète littéralement les plombs. Je récupère une bouteille de wisky cachée dans la cuisine et de la marijuana cachée dans ma chambre. Je sors, en culotte et T shirt et je m'assois sur le sol. Je commence à rouler un joint et boit au goulot de la bouteille. La chaleur commence à envahir mes membres transis par le froid.

Castiel jouait tranquillement à la console quand son chien, Démon releve les oreille et regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chien ?

Il se redresse dès qu'il entend des aboiements venant de devant sa porte. Il l'ouvre et vit Skeleton sur le pas. Il commence à partir. Castiel mit rapidement sa veste et ordonne à son chien de le suivre. Il se saisit de la laisse du chien surprise. Il tire sur la laisse comme pour l'emmener quelque part. Castiel comprend aussitôt et ferme sa porte à clé avant de courir chez son amie. Arrivé devant chez elle il n'y a rien, juste une lumière d'allumée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

J'ai chaud, je suis à la moitié de la bouteille de wisky et je fume la fin de mon second joint. J'entends des bruits à l'intérieur. J'en ai rien à foutre. Je suis bien là. Je vois mon chien qui est revenu. Il est revenu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tiens, salut Cast. Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu pouvais pas m'appeler au lieu de te bourrer la gueule ?!

Il soupire et se met à côté de moi. Je fume mon troisième joint en silence.

\- Elle fait beaucoup de fumée ta clope. Dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

Il semble avoir une révélation.

\- Alors tu fumes des joints maintenant toi ? Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- Non, ça va pas. Dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Elle est cassée à cause de quoi ? De mes cris ? Des joints ? Du wisky ? Un peu de tout j'imagine. Je regarde les étoiles. Il me prend la main et semble se rendre compte que je suis glacée. Il enlève sa veste et me la tend. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras, je me laisse faire. J'entends sa respiration et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Je commence à me confier.

\- Tu te souviens des messages que tu as lu en cours de sport il y a quelques temps ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Et bien c'est des meufs de mon ancien lycée qui font ça. J'ai osé tenir tête à leur « chef » et elles ont passé une année à m'insulter, me faire des coups en douce. Elles ont affiché des trucs au lycée. Mon père a fini par savoir quand je suis rentrée avec les yeux rouges et bouffis. Il a tout comprit directement. Il m'a directement retiré du lycée et m'a apprit à me défendre. Sauf que ma mère a jamais été compréhensive. Mon père s'est éloigné de moi et au final ils sont partis faire le tour du monde tous les deux. J'ai encore reçu un message tout à l'heure. Ils vont rentrer encore plus tard que prévu. Alors que la date prévue c'est dans un an. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis 6 mois. Et puis ça fait quelques temps qu'elle m'envoie exactement le même message. Je pense que c'est sa manière pour me dire qu'elle m'abandonne officiellement.

Castiel n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté d'écouter attentivement et de serrer les poings.

\- Toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner Cast ?

\- Jamais, écoute, je vais rester avec toi ce week-end. Viens on rentre. Tu vas être malade.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Je ne te pose pas la question.

Il passe ses main sous mes cuisses et derrière mon dos afin de me porter jusque dans ma chambre. Les chiens nous accompagnent. Il me dépose sur mon lit.

\- Te mets pas dans des états pareils. Par pitié ne refais plus jamais ça. Je me doutais que tu touchais à la drogue mais je ne savais pas que tu combinais avec l'alcool. Écoute, là tu vas te reposer, je vais veiller sur toi et on en parlera demain d'accord ?

\- Merci.

Je commence à pleurer. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et essuie mes larmes. Il me retire sa veste et la pose sur la chaise de bureau. Il m'allonge, et me mets la couverture. Je le retiens par le t shirt. L'effet de l'alcool commence à doucement s'estomper.

\- Reste, dors ici, t'es peut être gros mais on se serrera.

\- Je te préfère quand tu es comme ça.

\- Et moi je te préfère quand tu es moins habillé.

Je vois Castiel rougir. Je crois que j'ai dis une connerie mais ça me fait rire. Il retire tout de même son t shirt.

\- Je peux te faire des tresses Cast ?

\- Demain, maintenant dors.

Je m'approche de lui, mets ma tête sur son torse et m'endors doucement pendant qu'il joue avec mes cheveux.

Je me réveille en m'étirant. Pourquoi il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit. Mon dieu, c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais là c'est bien plus grave. Parce que c'est Castiel qui est là. La soirée me revient en mémoire. Je me sens soulagée. J'aurai dû me confier à Mushu il y a longtemps déjà. L'alcool m'a aidé on va dire. Je ne regrette rien. Je sors du lit doucement et je cherche quelque chose dans ma chambre. Yes, je l'ai, c'est une perruque blonde que j'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours. Je la mets et me met tout près du visage de Castiel.

\- Oh mon Castielichou ! Regarde tu m'as mise enceinte !

L'effet est immédiat. Il sursaute en criant « Non, pas Ambre ! ». Je ris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je suis sur le sol en train de suffoquer. Il me regarde médusé. Y'a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment un humour décapant. Je décide de lui sauter dessus pour le chatouiller. Je ris bien plus que lui, évidemment, il n'est pas chatouilleux.

\- Tu devrais bouger de là.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Faut vraiment que je te fasse un déssin ?

Je le regarde, je ne comprends toujours pas. Il soupire.

\- Tu es une belle fille à califourchon sur moi alors que tu es habillée seulement d'un t shirt et d'une petite culotte. Ça te va ?

Je rougis furieusement et part me doucher en criant : « Perveeeeeers ». Je me demande vraiment comment il fait pour me supporter. Je reviens dans la chambre parce que j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements. Ceux-ci m'attendent gentiment sur le lit. Décidément, ça va devenir une habitude qu'il choisisse mes vêtements.

\- Attend ! J'ai trouvé ça sur ton bureau, c'est pour quoi ?

\- C'est le dessin que j'ai fais de mon tatouage.

\- Tu veux de faire tatouer ça ?

\- C'est déjà fais.

Je lui montre ma cuisse. Il a l'air étonné. Et il peut, il n'a pas vu un truc aussi grand. Il s'approche et le regarde de plus près. C'est gênant. Il se redresse.

\- Il est vraiment beau.

Je le remercie et file à la douche. Je me douche, m'habille et me maquille légèrement. Je sors et fait signe à mon ami qu'il peut aussi aller se doucher. Je lui donne des vêtements qu'il avait oublié il y a quelques temps, je les ai lavé donc il peut se changer.

Je pars dans le salon pour ranger le champs de bataille. Je m'arrête pour caresser les chiens. Je leur ouvre la baie vitrée et ils partent jouer. Je leur donne quelques jouets au passage. Je me baisse et commence à ramasser les tessons de verres qui traînent. Je réfléchi. C'est étrange, je ne me sens bien dans ma maison que quand il est là. Pour ne plus penser à ça j'allume la chaîne hifi, je mets Highway to Hell d'AC DC. C'est motivant. Je me prends pour une chanteuse en chantant dans le ballai.

\- J'ai connu mieux comme chanteuse.

Je sursaute avec le ballai comme arme. Il a une serviette sur les cheveux. Ce qui me fait prenser à quelque chose.

\- On peut aller chez toi ? Ca me désole de voir tout ça à ranger.

\- Tu veux pas que je t'aide ?

\- Non je préfère être chez toi.

Je n'attends pas de réponse et file prendre un sac. Je mets quelques vêtements et des affaires pour la nuit. Comme d'habitude je pense que je vais passer la nuit là-bas. Je prends mes crayons à dessins et des feuilles également. Je retourne dans le salon et le voit en train de manger des céréales.

\- Fais comme chez toi surtout !

\- C'est vrai ?

Il met les pieds sur la table. C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Je coupe la musique et range rapidement les tessons restants. Autant me servir du temps qu'il passe à manger pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Soudain, je l'entends sursauter. Et crier. Je sursaute aussi, me coupant au passage et me retourne vivement vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demande-je un peu paniquée.

\- C'est bientôt les vacances de Noël !

\- C'est juste pour ça que tu me fais peur comme ça ? T'es débile ou quoi ?

Il me regarde, et regarde mes bras.

\- Tu as du désinfectant ?

\- Non, et j'ai pas de pansement ni de médicament.

Il soupire.

\- Bon, on va chez moi ? Va falloir soigner ça.

Je hoche la tête. Je récupère mon sac et mon chien, il fait de même. Je ferme la porte à clé et nous partons. Il fait vraiment froid, j'ai encore oublié de prendre ma veste. Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivons chez lui. Je rentre vite au chaud et me vautre sur le canapé.

\- Cast ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu me joues un morceau ?

\- On soigne ça avant, si tu ne te plains pas je te jouerai un truc.

Je le suis dans la salle de bain. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il prend mon bras pour regarder les dégâts. Il n'y a juste qu'une coupure assez profonde mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne vais pas me vider de mon sang. Je le laisse faire, docile. Je grimace quand il désinfecte.

\- Chochotte.

\- Passe moi un couteau et on verra c'est qui la chochotte.

\- Tu veux me blesser ? Moi ? Ton sauveur ?

\- Non, je veux te blesser toi le casse-couille.

Il fait mine d'être outré et il m'emballe dans un beau paquet cadeau, aussi appelé bandage. On retourne au salon, il s'installe sur son fauteuil en cuire, prend sa guitare et commence à l'accorder. Je prends mes crayons et commence à dessiner.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

On est restés comme ça pendant au moins deux heures. Lui en train de jouer différentes chansons, moi en train de l'écouter en dessinant. En temps normal le bruit me gêne pour dessiner mais dans ce cas là, elle m'aide à me concentrer. La musique s'arrête. Je relève aussitôt la tête vers lui. Le m'observe, la guitare sur ses genoux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

\- Non, j'ai juste faim.

Je me lève et me dirige vers sa cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo, prend de quoi faire des crêpes et le regarde. Il avait prit mon dessin et l'observe. Je retourne à ma tâche.

\- Cast ? Tu peux venir les cuire ?

Je l'entends soupirer. Quel mal élevé. Il arrive avec sa démarche nonchalante. Sort une spatule et prend le saladier de pâte. Il en prend un peu sur son doigt et le met sur mon nez.

\- Tu veux mourir toi ?

Je fais mine d'être énervée mais ça ne doit pas être crédible avec de la pâte à crêpe sur le nez. Nous rions et il fait cuire les crêpes. Je me baisse pour caresser son chien. L'odeur me donne réellement fait. Nous nous installons dans le canapé et il me tend une crêpe que je dévore aussitôt.

\- De rien petite grosse.

Je ne lui réponds même pas tant je me régale. On passe la journée dans le canapé à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Soudain, Castiel me dit :

\- Ça te dit de faire une soirée ici ce soir ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on en a pas fait une.

J'accepte immédiatement. Revoir tous mes amis va me faire du bien, même si je les ai vu la veille en cours. On commence à se répartir les tâches, il part à l'épicerie du coin acheter ce qu'il faut et j'appelle tout le monde. Selon lui, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre de réponse parce qu'ils viendront tous à coup sûr. Il me laisse son téléphone puis part. Je prends son téléphone et le déverrouille sans problème. Je connais son code pin car c'est tout simplement la date d'anniversaire de son chien. Je reste un peu sur les fesses comme on dit. Son fond d'écran c'est la photo de moi qu'il avait prise dans le parc il y a quelques temps. Je sens mes joues se réchauffer, étrangement, ça me fait très plaisir.

Je me mets à la tâche. J'envoie un message (le même) à Armin, Alexy, Violette, Iris, Kim et Rosalya. J'hésite, j'invite Ambre ? J'ai la flemme de me battre ce soir, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. J'appelle Lysandre, je sais qu'il n'aime pas les messages.

\- Hey Lys ?

\- Castiel ? Ta voix est un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude on dirait.

\- Très drôle, avec Cast on fait une soirée chez lui ce soir, tu viens ?

\- Avec plaisir !

\- Cool ! Viens vers 20h ! Bye Lys !

Je raccroche. Comment Castiel fait pour organiser une soirée en à peine 2h ? D'autant plus que toutes les personnes à qui j'ai demandé viennent. Il arrive 20 minutes après. Je me précipite pour l'aider avec les sacs qu'il porte.

\- Touche pas à ça, je suis un gentleman.

\- Bien sûr, je suis la reine d'Angleterre, tu savais pas ?

\- Elle est devenue sexy alors la reine.

Je me mis aussitôt à rougir. Il sourit ce petit merdeux. Il commence à ranger l'alcool. Bierres, vodka, gin, get, whisky.

\- Et sinon tu as pensé à prendre à manger ?

\- Euuuh...

\- Sérieusement Cast ?

\- Je déconne grosse.

Il sort des pizzas, des gâteaux apéros et des bonbons.

\- Des bonbons ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

\- Non c'est pour toi.

Il me lance le paquet et je le rattrape. Je me précipite pour lui embrasser la joue.

\- J'ai dis 20h aux gars, c'est bon ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il est 19h30, je vais me préparer chez moi.

Il me fait juste un signe de tête. Je siffle mon chien et il me suit automatiquement. Je rentre, prend ma douche et choisis ma tenue. Je mets ma robe noire qui a un décolleté. Je me maquille légèrement. Je laisse mon chien chez moi et repart chez Castiel. Je frappe à la porte et mon ami aux cheveux rouges vient m'ouvrir. Il me regarde de haut en bas.

\- Hum, ça te va bien.

Je le remercie et rentre, impatiente de retrouver mes amis. Je salue tout le monde. Je parle un peu avec Lysandre. Il commence à faire nuit, des pizzas et de l'alcool sont sur la table basse et la musique bat son plein. Je passe environ deux heures à parler avec Lysandre. Il m'apprend qu'il a adopté un petit lapin et qu'il a peur de mal s'en occuper. Je souris devant son innocence. En parlant de cela, je n'ai toujours pas bu. Un slow commence, je cherche des yeux la personne avec qui je vais danser. Je m'élance en sa direction.

\- Rosa, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

\- Avec plaisir ma chère.

On se met à danser doucement en se regardant dans les yeux. La musique change donc nous nous arrêtons. Je la remercie puis part me servir un verre. Vodka Coca, avec bien plus d'alcool que de soda. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Armin qui me souris.

\- T'es sûr que ça fait pas un peu beaucoup pour toi ?

\- Non regarde.

Je bois mon verre cul-sec et lui fais un grand sourire victorieux. Il a pas mal bu lui en revanche et son regard ne regarde pas vraiment mes yeux. Je suis un peu gênée en sa présence, d'autant plus qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus. Il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- Lâche mes cheveux j'aime pas qu'on les touche.

C'est faux, je n'aime que quand c'est une certaine personne qui le fait.

\- Pourquoi t'es froide comme ça ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on soit aussi proche de moi.

\- On peut être encore plus proche tu sais.

Il se colle littéralement à moi. Je le préviens que s'il veut avoir des enfants plus tard il faut qu'il arrête. Il ne prend pas ma menace au sérieux, au contraire, il s'en amuse. Dommage pour lui, je lui met un coup avec ma main à plat sur sa cage thoracique, sa respiration se coupe et il se recule. J'en profite pour l'éloigner. Une main saisit mon épaule. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?


	9. Chapitre 9 (fin)

Castiel me regarde avec une étrange lueur dans le regard, il me prend le bras et m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Quelque chose cloche donc je décide de le suivre en silence. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la baignoire et il reste debout.

\- J'aime pas Armin quand il a bu.

\- Ouais il est lourd.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien on dirait pas ! Il te drague et toi tu mets au moins 5 minutes avant de le rembarrer ?

\- Wow, wow, on se calme là doucement.

\- Non ! Ce pauvre type cherche juste à te mettre dans son lit et toi tu dis rien ?!

\- Tu te prends pour ma mère Castiel ? Si j'ai envie de finir dans son lit c'est ce que je ferai ! Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir.

\- Il en est hors de question !

Il est réellement en colère. Ses poings sont serrés et ses mains tremblent. Ses yeux sont noirs. Je ne comprends plus rien. Il me fait presque peur. Je ne le reconnais pas. Je me relève et sort de la salle de bain en lui soufflant un « Merci pour la soirée. ». Je traverse le salon et sort discrètement. Quel culot ! Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage. Je rentre chez moi, enlève mes chaussures et me mets en pyjama. Je réfléchi assise sur mon lit avec mon chien sur les jambes. C'est incompréhensible. Je me couche et m'endors. Quelques jours ont passé depuis la soirée et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Castiel depuis la soirée. Ça me rend triste. Je reçois quelques messages, c'est sûrement les gars donc je ne regarde même pas. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Castiel a dit à mon sujet pour justifier le fait que j'ai tout bonnement disparue de la soirée. Je souffle, je prends mon ordinateur et regarde des films de Noël. Je passerai le mien seule j'imagine. Enfin presque seule puisque mon chien est là, lui. Je mange juste quelques chips en regardant ces films transpirants de bonheur. Vers 22h je décide d'aller me coucher. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je me retourne encore et encore dans mon lit. Je commence à m'ennerver, j'ai besoin de sommeil mais il ne veut pas de moi. Il doit être environ 2h du matin quand je sursaute à cause de la sonnerie de téléphone. Pour une fois, la curiosité l'emporte et j'ouvre mes messages.

De Rosalya.

« Castiel m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, repose toi bien ma chérie j'ai hâte de te revoir ! »

De Lysandre.

« Je sais que ce que dis Cast n'est pas vrai, tu allais très bien lorsqu'on a parlé. J'espère que tu ne caches rien de trop grave, je suis là si tu as besoin. »

De Armin.

« Hey, je voulais m'excuser pour la soirée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Bisous. »

Le dernier message est de Castiel, il vient de l'envoyer. Je l'ouvre.

De Cast.

« Tu dors ? »

Je lui réponds par la négative. J'ai presque aussitôt un message.

De Cast.

« J'arrive pas à dormir quand t'es pas chez moi. »

Je souris et mes joues s'échauffent. Ça me soulage qu'il m'envoie un message à cette heure là. Ça veut dire que je lui manque et qu'il pense à moi. J'ai toujours eu des idées géniales mais celle-ci je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne suis pas une froussarde alors je sors de chez moi en pyjama. Le froid me glace jusqu'aux os et la pluie tombe. Je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder par la fenêtre pour voir le temps. Tant pis. Je cours, j'arrive devant sa porte. Je respire rapidement. Je frappe doucement en tentant de ne pas me transformer en glaçon. Il met du temps à ouvrir. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas chez lui ? La porte s'ouvre sur Castiel torse nu et les cheveux ébouriffé. Il semble étonné mais se reprend vite en me voyant trempée.

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi te changer.

Je rentre dans son salon et reste dans l'entrée, je ne vais quand même pas mouiller toute sa maison. Démon vient me dire bonjour gentiment en se frottant contre mes jambes. Je le caresse doucement. Il revient avec des vêtements dans les mains. Il m'accompagne à la salle de bain et me laisse me changer. J'y crois pas, c'est son T shirt des Winged Skulls qu'il me prête. Il doit vraiment s'en vouloir de s'être emporté comme ça la dernière fois. Il m'a apporté un bas de jogging mais je vois bien qu'il sera trop grand. Je ne mets que le T shirt et il m'arrive à mis-cuisses, c'est amplement suffisant. Je laisse mes vêtements dans la salle de bain et part dans le salon. Il n'y est pas. Je me dirige donc vers sa chambre. Je le vois allongé sur son lit fixant le plafond.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir non plus.

Il sursaute et se redresse. Il m'observe et me fait signe de me mettre à côté de lui. Je m'assois et il me met sa couverture sur ses épaules et me prend dans ses bras. Je sens son torse contre mon dos.

\- T'es complètement inconsciente de sortir habillée comme ça par un temps pareil.

\- Oui, je fais que des conneries quand t'es pas là.

Il ressert son étreinte. Il doit sûrement penser à la fois où il est venu chez moi et que j'étais défoncée. Sa chaleur me réchauffe bien plus que sa couverture.

\- C'est normal que tu me prêtes ton t shirt préféré ?

\- Oui.

Il l'a dit doucement, presque en chuchotant. Je rougis, il ne me voit pas, je suis dos à lui et sa chambre est dans le noir. Il n'y a que la lampe de son bureau qui est allumée. Je me retourne vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dis ça l'autre soir ?

Il a l'air stressé, il s'agite, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens le regard, j'ai le droit de savoir, je dois savoir.

\- Je crois que... Je suis amoureux de toi.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai encore beaucoup d'idée de fictions, je suis déjà en train d'en écrire une nouvelle !


End file.
